Our Father
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: When Katy starts asking questions about his father his sister, Tyka, is forced to answer them. Mentions of mpreg. Character death. Tyka.


Date: 10/09/06

Rating: T (just to be safe)

AlwaysChanging: I don't own any Beyblade characters. I own Tyka, Katy, and the plot. sobs That's it.

Summary: When Katy starts asking questions about his father his sister, Tyka, is forced to answer them. Some mentions of Mpreg and character death. (kinda)

--------------------------------------------------------

Tyka and Katy sat in an uncomfortable silence. Why? Because Katy finally asked about his real father, Takao Kinomiya, the ruler of the Earth because of his power. Kai Hiwatari had been there mother, not father as the younger now Kinomiya found out a month before. Why would he not have known? Well, because only Tyka carried on the name of Kinomiya. Katy simply brushed it off as their mother having her before his 'father', Kai, and she married. Well, no, it hadn't been. The reason was Takao died a few months before Katy was born.

No one bothered telling him how he came to be or why he was the prince of the world. But tonight, everything came out. All the questions came to his lips and pressed through. His older sister sat silently on 'her' spot on 'her' hill.

"Why now?" she asked, tearing herself and her brother from their silent shock. "Why do you want to know about my Father now? My, our, Father… Why?"

"I don't know. I want an answer! No one ever tells me these things! Dad doesn't want to because he gets sad and you don't bother so it gets annoying! Who am I? Why am I the prince of everything? Did Dad own everything or this 'Father' of ours? Why doesn't he live with us?"

Tyka sat quietly. No one ever asked about her father. Everyone knew so why ask? Oh, she knew where he was and why he wasn't living with them. She knew who had held all the power first. She knew her bother hated their father for no real reason besides the frustration he caused. And that was why she was going to tell her only brother about her Father. Their Father.

"Katy, Father is the owner of all the power. He is ruler of the world. Takao Kinomiya was master of Dragoon, my bitbeast. He—he loves us very much."

"Oh? Well, sure, I know. I mean, he only walked out on us! But fine, what are his favorite color, sport, food, and mythical animal? Also, what's his hair and eye color? Who are his brothers, sisters, and relatives?"

The navy haired girl smiled. Easy questions, really she had thought these would have been harder to answer. She sat up and opened her wine red eyes. Extremely easy, for her. She and Takao had shared everything.

"Father's favorite color was red, for Mother's and my eyes. His favorite sport was beyblade, his strongest point. He'd eat anything so he didn't really have a favorite food. If so, it'd be some kind of sweet. His mythical creature were dragons, duh, Dragoon. His hair was exactly like my mine, navy blue and in the way. He tied his back like mine also. His eyes were dried blood brown though, sometimes, you could mistake them for deep hazel. He was always so excited…

"His relatives are the man with light blue hair I always talk to. Hiro, Hiro Kinomiya. Light blue hair and eyes identical to our Father's own. Also that crazy old man I went to see constantly in the hospital. He was Father's Grampa. Our Great Grandfather, he was. Funniest old guy you'll ever get the chance and pleasure to meet. He's gone now though. Passed away sometime ago, I think two years have gone by. I was fourteen so… Yep, two years since G.G. died."

The sixteen year old stopped and breathed in deeply. They'd been out here a while. It was just after lunch when they'd sat down. Now it was dark and their Mother was probably worried sick. Yeah, Tyka could see Kai calling Uncle Hiro, panicked—

"Oh," Katy only managed that much.

Even his new found Uncle was in the hospital. He knew that much since his sister had been crying a few days ago. It was about him not getting released yet. She was smiling hugely today though. He was released yesterday. Well, at least he knew his Uncle was safe. That was also the only reason he was sitting on "Tyka's hill".

But his Great Grandfather had died! He'd only made rude comments while his sister and Dad moped about.

"Yeah, oh, big oh isn't it?"

"Yeah, really big… So Tyka, where is our Father? You never answer that."

"He's with somebody he loves. He'll be with more of them soon enough." The older Kinomiya answered, frowning as she picked up her ringing cell.

"Moshi moshi? Oh, yeah, I know. I'll be home soon. Okay now. I know. Love you too." the navy haired teen sighed and smiled at her brother. "We have to go. Mom called."

"Okay. But… Where is he?" Katy asked curiously, thinking he and Tyka were having a "brother sister moment".

"Not here. So guess."

Or not. Maybe it was best a mystery. The boy smiled getting up and running down the hill. "C'mon! Dad's waiting!"

Tyka nodded, wine red eyes closing as a tear slid out. She had fallowed her little brother, she really had, but then, at the last moment, had turned down a different street. Currently, she was standing on a bridge's rail. Maybe it would kill her but… She smiled and took out her cell.

"Moshi moshi, Hiwatari home, who is this?"

"Yo, Kay."

"Tyka? What the hell! You're really late! You—"

"I'm going to see Dad."

"What? Ty—"

"Bye." Click. Katy stared at the phone in his hands. His sister… She was going to die. She was going to kill herself.

--------------------------------------------------------

"You hurt me." She accused staring at his tombstone. I know, it seemed to whisper to her. "Every time. Every damn time I come here, you just say that."

I know, it whispered again drawling her closer to it. "… Your body was never found." I know. "You're not dead are you?" No.

Now it was mocking her. "I hate you."

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------

AlwaysChanging: I… Feel horrible for writing that. A sequel? Maybe next time it wouldn't be a one-shot. Review! 


End file.
